Mémoires D'Autrefois
by Blodwen
Summary: La malédiction est éternelle. Visite au passé. Venez y jetez un coup d'oeil
1. Default Chapter

**_Cette fan-fiction est la première que j'écris et publie, j'accepte les critiques ( T-T ) mais ne suis pas sûre de publier la suite. C'est un bout d'essai, pour connaître mes "talents" d'écrivain._**

**_Cette fan-fiction a pour base le manga de Natsuki Takaya ; seulement je l'ai revisité quelques années en arrière. Les personnages tels que Ayumi et Wataru m'appartiennent._**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fan-fiction. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_**

Autrefois, non loin de la légendaire demeure des Soma, deux jeunes gens s'entraînent tous deux dans un dojo, à l'art du sabre de bois. Leurs épées en bois de bambou s'entrechoquaient fortement l'une contre l'autre tandis que dans une atmosphère paisible malgré les quelques cris de guerre lancés ça et là, les deux jeunes gens exécutaient des mouvements de combats dans le seul but de faire plier leur adversaire.

"Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ! Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite !"

"C'est ce que tu crois, Wataru !"

Faisant mine de s'être tordue la cheville, une jeune fille - celle qui avait parlé avant - s'effondra soudainement sur le sol du dojo, gémissant d'une fausse douleur. Wataru, surprise par ce revers de situation, rejoignit son amie, s'abaissant à sa hauteur, inquiet. :

"Ayumi, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il rapidement."

Profitant de l'occasion, Ayumi se jeta sur lui, le tenant en joue, son sabre de bois sous son menton.

"J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Criait-elle, un grand sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres roses.

"Gagné ! Dis plutôt que tu as triché, oui ! Ironisa le jeune homme à terre, encore surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

"Oui, peut-être. Toujours est-il que j'ai gagné, peu importe comment ! C'est un fait auquel tu ne peux rien faire. Je suis plus forte que toi, voilà tout, le nargua-t-elle tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Wataru profita de cet instant pour lui saisir la main et la faire tomber, à son tour, à ses côtés. Mais le sort en ayant décidé autrement, la jeune fille surprise tomba au-dessus de lui, leur visage n'étant plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

"Et bien, je crois que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes à égalité. , Murmura t'il.

Etant encore surprise et ne comprenant pas vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position, Ayumi le regarda sans rien rétorquer, ses yeux d'un bleu lavande plongés au fond des yeux de son adversaire, dorés, en forme d'amande comme ceux d'un félin. Le temps se suspendit alors, autorisant aux deux jeunes gens de profiter de leur présence respective.

Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps ; amis ils étaient devenus dès leur première rencontre à l'âge de trois ans... ou cinq, Ayumi ne savait plus. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner entièrement. Certes, elle le connaissait très bien, même mieux que quiconque mais elle avait parfois l'impression qu'une partie de lui lui échappait. Néanmoins, à ce moment précis où elle pouvait enfin lire au fond de ses yeux, elle détourna son regard, sentant les bras de son ami, de son meilleur ami, lui entourer la taille. Ou bien peut-être détournait-elle le regard par peur de connaître ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. Embarrassée par cette proximité, presque intime, Ayumi se releva soudainement, époussetant et déplissant son hakama couleur bleu ciel.

"Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne remarquent ton absence..

Sur ce, elle aida Wataru à se relever et ils sortirent du dojo pour prendre le chemin du retour.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient leur apparition dans un ciel d'été sans nuage, lui donnant une teinte dorée, tandis que les deux jeunes gens marchaient l'un près de l'autre en silence, en direction de la résidence familiale. Ayumi brisa brusquement cette atmosphère froide en posant une question des plus inattendues aux yeux de Wataru :

"N'as-tu jamais pensé à changer de vie ? A quitter cet endroit, à t'en éloigner le plus possible pour oublier et tout recommencer ?

Wataru s'arrêta à sa question, et lui lança un regard des plus songeur tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

"A vrai dire... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Nous sommes nés ainsi et nous ne pouvons rien y faire, même si nous le voulions. C'est bien là notre malédiction après tout, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

"Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es le chat et moi le rat et nous ne sommes cependant pas ennemis comme cette malédiction nous le fait croire. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas y mettre un terme ? S'emporta t'elle, haussant le ton et ce plus par impuissance que par colère.

"Wataru la regarda un instant sans dire un mot, son regard devenant à nouveau insondable.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, Ayumi.

Ne s'étant pas aperçue qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les grandes portes de la demeure de la famille Soma, elle regarda le jeune homme s'engouffrer dans un passage caché aux yeux des autres par des feuillages qu'Ayumi prit bien soin de replacer derrière lui, jetant un dernier regard aux cheveux d'un orange vif comme la couleur de l'aube. Soupirant, elle rebroussa chemin, une légère brise venant doucement balayer ses longs cheveux d'un gris argentés tout comme son esprit tourmenté par sa rude journée du lendemain..


	2. Chapitre Premier, Un rêve bien étrange

_**Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Wataru et d'Ayumi m'appartiennent totalement ce qui n'est pas le cas des personnages de Fruits Basket tels que Kyo, Yuki, Shiguré, Tohru, qui appartiennent totalement à Natsuki Takaya. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai quand même passé un bout de temps dessus. Et...**_

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS siouplaît !**_

Au japon, de nos jours, dans une certaine demeure, deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent simultanément dans leur chambre, les yeux hagards. Frottant énergiquement son visage pour se remettre les idées en place, Yuki regarda pensivement devant lui, se remémorant son rêve. Et quel rêve ! Etre dans la peau d'une jeune fille n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un rêve. Ce serait plutôt un cauchemar, surtout pour lui, Yuki Soma, que tous les lycéens rêveraient de voir - revoir - en robe. Secouant la tête à cette idée, il tourna le regard vers sa table de chevet, jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil : six heures du matin. Soupirant, le jeune homme qui ne trouvait plus le sommeil, tira les draps et s'extirpa hors de son lit. Une fois sortit de sa chambre, une serviette de bain jetée sur l'épaule, il s'arrêta sur le chemin de la salle de bain, tournant son regard vers une porte.

" Je me demande s'il a fait le même rêve que moi.. " fit-il pour lui-même. Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

" Bonjour Yuki ! " s'exclama Tohru, un sourire aux lèves. " Tu es matinal ce matin ! "

" Bonjour " répondit celui-ci en rendant le sourire. " Oui, j'ai eu une nuit plutôt agitée..." dit-il pensivement.

Mais avant que Tohru n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Kyo entra à son tour dans la cuisine et se figea en entendant les mots de Yuki. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, soutenant son regard sans rien ajouter non plus. Les deux jeunes garçons restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, à se fixer l'un l'autre à la grande surprise de Tohru, avant que Shiguré n'arrive à la cuisine.

" Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ! Je meurs de... "

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase, notant le comportement des deux adolescents. Brisant brusquement leur contact visuel, Yuki et Kyo se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle à manger et s'installèrent calmement à table. Clignant des yeux pendant une seconde, il se retourna vers Tohru dans l'espoir de trouver une explication. Cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules, puis de lui offrir un large sourire.

" Bonjour Shiguré ! Est-ce que vous avez bien dormi ? "

" Hum... Oui, oui, très bien, merci. Et bien, je vais attendre dans la salle à manger moi aussi ! "

" D'accord ! Le petit déjeuner sera près dans une minute ! "

Et Tohru reporta son attention sur la préparation du petit déjeuner, sans pour autant ne pas repenser aux comportements de Kyo et de Yuki..

" Et bien ! Vous faites une de ces têtes ! Vous avez mal dormi ou quoi ? " s'exclama Shiguré à l'intention des adolescents.

" J'ai eu une nuit plutôt agitée " répondit simplement Yuki, en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Kyo.

" Oh ! Tu as fait un cauchemard ? " s'inquièta Tohru en déposant une tasse de thé devant lui.

" On peut dire ça comme ça.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est finit maintenant ! " répondit-il, lui lançant un regard rassurant.

" A moins que vous n'ayez fait des choses très peu catholiques ! Mais bon, tous les jeunes adolescents doivent passer par là ! C'est bien connu, vos hormones vous démangent à cet âge ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de tout coeur avec vous et je même vous donnez quelques petits conseils pour vous procurer du plais... ! "

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Yuki et Kyo se levèrent simultanément pour lui envoyer un bon coup de poing au visage.

" Espèce de pervers ! " s'écria Yuki, exaspéré.

" J'en ai marre de tes conneries dès le matin ! " Hurla Kyo en se relevant. " Ca suffit, je me barre en cours ! " Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant une Tohru ahuri, un Yuki pensif, et un Shiguré au bord de l'inconscience...

" Hey ! Wataru ! Attends moi ! " s'exclama Ayumi à bout de force. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ! "

" Je ne suis pas pressé. Je dois juste rentrer au manoir " répondit froidement son interlocuteur.

" Mais pourquoi ? Il est encore tôt pourtant ! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. " S'enquit Ayumi. Mais trop occupé à suivre le rythme de son ami, la jeune fille trébucha puis tomba par terre.

" Outch ! "

Wataru s'arrêta soudainement puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

" Ayumi, est-ce que ça va ? " s'inquièta-t-il.

" Oui, c'est rien. J'ai trébuché, c'est tout. "

" Tu es sûre ? Laisse-moi voir ta cheville. " Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près d'elle puis se saisit délicatement de sa cheville pour l'examiner. Ayumi le laissa faire, puis son regard se figea quand elle vit son visage. En effet, le visage de l'adolescent était marqué d'hématomes et d'égratignures.

" Wataru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! " s'inquièta-t-elle à son tour.

" Comment ça ? " demanda le jeune homme sans pour autant ôter son regard de sa cheville.

" Ton visage, Wataru ! Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? "

L'adolescent se raidit à cette question, puis se leva comme si de rien n'était.

" Ta cheville va bien. Tu ne t'es rien cassé. Mais regarde où tu marche la prochaine fois. " dit-il, un vague sourire aux lèvres. " Bon il faut que je rentre maintenant " ajouta-t-il avant de se détourner. A ce moment là, Ayumi se leva, puis lui saisit le bras brutalement.

" Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Wataru ! Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Ou plutôt, qui t'as fait ça ? C'est lui n'est-ce pas ! Il t'a frappé, c'est ça ! Répond-moi Wataru " s'écria la jeune fille au bord de la crise de nerfs.

" Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ayumi ! Je vais très bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. "

Sur ce, le jeune homme se dégagea de son étreinte, puis pris le chemin du manoir assez vivement, laissant une Ayumi altérée derrière lui.

Au même moment, à une autre époque, dans une certaine demeure, deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent en sursaut, le coeur battant...


	3. Chapitre Second, Poussière Et Grimoire

__

Alooors…Comme d'habitude, les personnes de Fruits Basket à proprement parlé ( Kyo, Yuki…) ne sont pas à moi, mais à Natsuki Takaya. Le reste quant à lui m'appartient…Blablabla quoi ' !

_**Haaaannn j'ai eu des review ! Je suis très même hyper super trop contente et j'vais y répondre, même ! lol**_

_**Nazuma : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Et aussi difficile à croire que ça le semble ( euh …oO Ouais, je sais pas trop comment dire ça lol ) c'est bien ma première fanfiction ! En tout cas, merci d'aimer la façon dont j'écris Pour ta fic, avec le même sujet, j'espère que tu l'as fera quand même ! Ca serait intéressant de connaître « ton point de vue » sur le sujet ! Enfin si tu la fais, préviens-moi, et je me ferais un plaisir de la lire ! Bizouuuu en espérant que tu continues à suivre « Mémoires d'autrefois ! »**_

_**Prunelle : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Ca me fait très plaisir, surtout que je pensais pas vraiment qu'on apprécierait lol. En ce qui concerne Wataru et Ayumi…Ahahahahahah ! Je sais pas, disons que c'est…Compliqué. Tu le verras avec ce que dit Yuki dans ce Chapitre trois ! Bizouuuuu**_

_**CHAPITRE 3 :**_

"Encore ce rêve ! C'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! C'est quoi ce délire , s'exclama Kyo à voix haute, passant une main dans ses cheveux humidifiés par la sueur. Et cette sale souri ! Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle fait le même rêve que moi ?"

Traversant la cour du lycée, Yuki se dirigea vers un jeune homme adossé à un mur. Une fois arrivé devant lui, il le fixa un moment puis pris la parole.

"Il faut qu'on parle ! Dit-il sèchement.

Le rouquin leva la tête vers lui, le regarda avec indifférence pendant un moment puis se leva.

"Suis-moi, Fit-il avant de monter à une échelle menant au toit.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, aucun nuage ne venant troubler sa douce lumière. C'était une journée comme les autres, du moins pour ce qui était des autres personnes, car pour les Soma, il y avait longtemps que leurs journées n'étaient plus pareil. Et ce rêve n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

"T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Yuki détourna son regard de la contemplation des cieux pour le poser sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

"Hum ? Je suppose que tu sais déjà de quoi je vais te parler ou que tu as au moins ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée. Ton cerveau ne doit pas être aussi vide après tout…Du moins, je l'espère. Commença Yuki, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le chat soit piqué à vif.

"Quoi ! Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, sale rat ! C'est toi qui est venu me trouver ! Si c'est pour m'insulter, tu n'avais qu'à le faire dès le début, au lieu de me faire déplacer pour rien !

"Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu venir sur le toit. Tout ce que j'ai dit, moi, c'est qu'il fallait qu'on parle. On aurait bien pu le faire en bas.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, la bouche à moitié ouverte, Kyo fulminait au plus profond de lui-même, son visage étant presque aussi rouge que ses yeux.

"Je voulais te parler du rêve, fini par dire Yuki. Quelque chose me dit que tu l'as également fait ou sinon tu n'aurai pas été aussi docile pour accepter de parler avec moi.

"Ouais…Ce rêve. Tu parles d'un rêve ! Ce serait plutôt un cauchemar, ouais. A ton avis, qui sont cette Ayumi et ce Wataru , Demanda Kyo, reprenant ses couleurs naturelles et regardant la souris plus sérieusement.

"Je n'en sais rien.., Soupira Yuki, se dirigeant vers les grillages entourant le toit.

"Ce qui semble le plus étrange, c'est le fait que nous fassions tous les deux ce rêve. Reprit-il, observant la foule des lycéens dans la cour.

"C'est sûr ! Qui voudrait partager un rêve avec toi ! Rétorqua Kyo.

"Est-ce que…, commença Yuki, sans relever la remarque. Enfin…Quand tu fais ce rêve…Est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression…Comment dire…D'être dans leurs corps ?

"Tu veux dire…

"Bon, laissons tomber, le coupa la souris. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence. On finira par ne plus faire ce rêve à la longue.

Et sur ce, il se détourna du grillage pour prendre le chemin du retour.

"Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, compris ?

"Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ! Tu crois que je veux que les gens me voit avec toi , Répliqua Kyo, agacé et fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

££££

"Pour trouver un moyen d'en finir avec ce cercle vicieux, il faut retourner aux sources, Murmura une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'ébène, feuilletant un livre plutôt ancien.

"Tiens..Hum…C'est plutôt intéressant. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir briser cette satanée malédiction. Cette Ayumi…, Reprit-elle en posant un index sur le kanji représentant ce nom, a également cherché à la briser. Je pense que je vais emporter ce bouquin avec moi, Conclut-elle, se relevant de son siège et se dirigeant vers le bibliothécaire.

Une fois son emprunt accompli, Rin quitta la bibliothèque appartenant à l'une des branches de la famille Soma.

££££

"Hey ! Yuki, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, dis-moi…, S'exclama Haru, rejoignant la souris qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée.

"Oh ! Bonjour, Haru. Ce n'est rien…J'ai juste mal dormir, c'est tout, répondit Yuki, le rassurant par un léger sourire.

"Mal dormi ? Hum, intéressant…T'as enfin appris les choses de la vie. Il était temps, à ton âge. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu sais. D'autant plus que moi, même plus jeune que toi, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi en matière de sexe. Allez, raconte-moi tout mon vieux.

Haru lui passa un bras autour des épaules et abaissait légèrement la tête pour être dans la confidence. Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que déjà Yuki le frappait sur la tête.

"Encore ton côté black qui ressort quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose…Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser à ça ! Sous prétexte qu'on a passé une mauvaise nuit, il faut placer ça sur le comptoir des hormones , S'écria-t-il, agacé. J'ai juste fait un rêve étrange, c'est tout !

"Oh ? Un cauchemar ! Tu veux en parler, je peux peut-être t'aider…, Reprit Haru plus sérieusement, massant son crâne endolori.

"A moins que tu ne connaisses une certaine Ayumi, je ne pense pas.

"Quoi , Demanda Haru qui n'avait visiblement pas bien compris.

"Non, rien, laisse tomber, Haru…Et toi, avec Rien ? Ca c'est arrangé ?

"Non, et je ne pense pas que ça se fera de si tôt, soupira l'adolescent. Je comptais aller rendre une petite visite à Kagura pour en même temps prendre de ses nouvelles mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, finalement.

"Et moi je dis que tu devrais y aller. De toute manière, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, non ? Ben, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire , Demanda Yuki, surprise par la soudaine hilarité de Haru.

"Non, rien…C'est que…Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai le droit aux conseils de Monsieur Yuki…en matière de cœur qui plus est ! Conclu Haru, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Mouais…Et bien Monsieur Yuki rentre. A plus tard, peut-être. Et sur ce, Yuki s'éloigna du jeune garçon, légèrement vexé.

C'était bien vrai, non ! Lui aussi en savait un minimum pour conseiller les gens non mais ! Pour qui le prenait-t-on ? Il n'était pas aussi insensible que ça…

££££

"Tiens ? Bonjour Haru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Entre je t'en pris !

Kagura se décala légèrement sur le côté de la porte pour laisser entrer Hatsuharu.

"Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit « tiens si j'allais faire un petit coucou à Kagura « et me voilà ici…, répondit celui-ci, une fois entré.

"C'est gentil ça ! Mais quelque chose me dit que tu es venu ici pour une autre personne que moi. J'avoue que j'en suis très peinée. Feignant la tristesse, Kagura s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans le salon et fit signe à Haru d'en faire autant.

"Mais je suis venu pour toi aussi tu sais ! Rétorqua-t-il, légèrement embarrassé. Je sais que depuis un certain temps, tu ne vas pas très bien à cause de Kyo…

"Hum…Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça va mieux, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci tout de t'en inquiéter, cela dit.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire plein de gratitude.

"Ravi de te l'entendre dire….Et sinon…Où est Rin ?

"Hum…Je pense qu'elle doit être dans sa chambre. Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir, Lui proposa Kagura.

"Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.. Merci Kagura.

Hatsuharu se releva du fauteuil et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de la jeune fille au caractère des plus impulsif. Ayant frappé à la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, l'adolescent ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la chambrette.

"Rin es-tu là , Demanda Haru.

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un livre posé sur le lit de la jeune fille.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… » se demanda-t-il. S'approchant du lit, il pu remarquer que le livre était ouvert, quand brusquement son visage se figea sur un nom, un nom qui lui était familier.

« Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce que Yuki m'a dit tout à l'heure.. ? »

* * *

**_Bonnn...Euh...EXCUSEZ-MOIII éè" ! Prochainement, je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, donc ça pourra mettre un petit moment avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre ( merci les exam'...T-T ) Peut-être un bientôt, mais après..Ca sera quasi impossible. _**

**_Bref, je vous laisse là.. J'espère que le chapitre trois vous aura plus ! Bizouuux li monde qui me lit ! _**


	4. Chapter Troisième, Triste Jour De L'An

* * *

_**Bonjour à toussssssss ! Bon, le bac est passé, je suis en vacances et donc un peu plus libre. Voici le chapitre quatre ! Il est, selon moi, plus interessant que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Laissez-moi des revieeeeeeews siouplééé éè ! Les perso' sont toujours pas à moi, sauf ceux qu'ils le sont bien sûr ( logique, hein ? ) Et l'histoire est mienne même si elle est aussi à Natsuki Takaya ( vous suivez ? bien, parce que moi non uu )**_

_**Enjoyeuh :**_

* * *

Chapitre IV : Triste Jour de l'An

Le premier janvier, jour du nouvel an où l'esprit de fête et de famille heureuse et unie est au rendez-vous…Pas tout à fait heureuse pour une certaine famille. Aujourd'hui, Jour de l'An, les douze signes du zodiaque chinois se réunissent au sein de la demeure principale des Soma.

« Je sens que ça va être long… » murmura Ayumi pour elle-même. « Et puis zut ! Pourquoi il faut que je porte ce truc là ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu es du signe du rat et que par conséquent tu dois danser selon la tradition. »

Ayumi tourna doucement la tête pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un noir profond, vêtu d'un kimono aussi sombre que sa personnalité.

« Takehiko…merci pour cette explication, sans ça, je ne m'en saurais jamais douter » dit-elle avec dédain.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… » Il s'interrompit un moment pour reprendre aussitôt après l'avoir dévisagé de la tête aux pieds. « Ou plutôt si…et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je dois l'avouer. » Takehiko la fixait d'un regard qui en disait long.

« Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de toi. » Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle réservée pour l'occasion.

A peine avait-elle passé la porte que la musique jouée par un orchestre se mit en route. Soupirant, Ayumi s'avança au centre de la pièce tandis que les douze autres étaient assis autour d'elle, impatients de voir la voir danser. Suivant le rythme de la musique, Ayumi se mit peu à peu a danser, son long kimono blanc, néanmoins très ample en contrebas bien que la serrant à la taille par un ruban rouge, se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Un long foulard blanc, lui aussi, dans sa main, orné de grelots, Ayumi avec grâce et souplesse faisait aller et venir le foulard dans les airs, le son des grelots accompagnant la douce et plutôt mélancolique musique. Tournoyant sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient autour d'elle, son kimono épousant ses fines et jolies formes qui ne manquaient pas d'attirer tous les regards. Ayumi sous les yeux ébahis de ses spectateurs, esquissait des sauts de biche et autres figures de danse effleurant à peine le sol telle une légère brise caressant la cime des arbres en fleur au printemps. Elle lançait et rattrapait son foulard avec une agilité naturelle, les grelots émettant un doux cliquetis renforçant l'impression de tristesse se dégageant de la musique. Une fois la musique terminée, Ayumi sortit du cercle puis vint s'asseoir parmi les autres. Voilà, l'adieu à l'ancienne année était accompli. C'était maintenant au signe de la vache d'exécuter une danse souhaitant la bienvenu de la nouvelle année. Une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'Ayumi, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivant jusqu'au cou, encadrant un visage fin par deux longues mèches blanches, se leva pour venir se placer à son tour au centre. Une musique plus entraînante, allant de pair avec sa tunique aux couleurs chatoyantes, s'éleva alors dans la salle.

Attendant la fin de la danse Ayumi se leva discrètement puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Ayumi ? » demanda une voix plutôt froide et sévère.

Sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix, la jeune fille s'arrête un moment pour lui répondre sans pour autant se retourner.

« Je suis venue, j'ai fais mon devoir. Il me semble maintenant que je suis libre d'aller là où il me plaira. » Et sans ajouter un mot, Ayumi ouvrit la porte coulissante puis sortit laissant derrière elle les douze signes abasourdis par son comportement. Leur chef quant à lui, serrait les poings sur ses cuisses emprunt d'une colère qui défigurait son fin et doux visages au premier abord.

Se levant soudainement, il quitta la pièce derrière Ayumi juste à temps pour la rattraper par le poignet.

« A qui crois-tu parler ? C'est moi qui décide quand et où tu dois aller ! Comment oses-tu m'humilier ainsi devant les autres ! » Le jeune homme ou plutôt l'homme la fixait d'un regard empli de haine qui aurait paralysé n'importe qui.

Se dégageant de sa poigne, Ayumi le regarda avec un air de défis mêlé de mépris.

« Oh ! Sa majesté est contrariée ! Elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle le pensait ? Sache que je n'ai pas peur de toi Tensui ! « Sans un dernier regard, elle se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers la sortie du manoir.

« C'est lui n'est ce pas ? C'est pour aller le rejoindre que tu quittes la fête ? »

S'arrêtant au milieu du chemin, Ayumi se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard froid.

« Fête ? Une fête ? Tu parles ! Personne ne s'amuse ici à par toi ! Et oui, je vais le rejoindre ! Je préfère largement passer le nouvel an avec lui qu'avec une ordure telle que toi ! »

Ne voulant plus en entendre d'avantage et semblant sur le point d'exploser sous le poids de sa rage, Tensui se rua sur Ayumi à une vitesse surhumaine et l'attrapa par les cheveux faisant basculer la tête de la jeune fille en arrière.

« Tu l'aime hein ? Tu aimes ce monstre n'est ce pas ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Réponds ! » dit-il un peu plus fort.

Ayumi qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, resta pétrifiée quant à la situation. D'une part car, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment, Tensui était dangereux quand il se mettait en colère et là c'était bien pire que d'habitude, elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. D'autre part, la question qu'il lui avait posée la laissa sans voix. Elle aimait beaucoup Wataru oui, mais c'était normal après tout, Wataru est son ami, son meilleur ami même. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin que déjà la voilà plaquée contre le mur du couloir.

« Ton silence en dit plus qu'autre chose. Alors comme ça tu aimes cette CHOSE, ce MONSTRE ? »

« Ce n'est pas un monstre ! C'est un être humain comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! » répliqua Ayumi.

« Tu le défends maintenant ? Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je vais devoir « t'éduquer » dans ce cas » répondit-il d'une voix des plus mielleuse.

La plaquant plus fortement contre le mur, il lui susurra à l'oreille : « Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. »

Laissant glisser ses mains le long du corps de la jeune fille, Tensui l'embrassa dans le cou.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Ayumi le repoussa violemment.

« Tu es bien pire que je ne pensais ! Tu me dégoûte ! »

« Ah oui ? » Lui envoyant un coup de poing qui la jeta à terre, arrachant par la même occasion un cri de douleur à la jeune fille, Tensui l'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux et la replaqua brutalement contre le mur.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Sonnée, Ayumi ne pu rien faire, assistant impuissante et tremblante à la colère du chef du clan. Tensui se serra contre elle, ses mains se glissant sous le kimono de la jeune fille et remontant le long de ses cuisses.

« Tu as la peau si douce Ayumi… » murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Il allait pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres quand Ayumi lui mordit les siennes, puis lui cracha au visage.

« Ca suffit ! Laisse moi… »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà Tensui lui frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur avant de reprendre là où il en était, une fois qu'il la sentit « consentante ». Désespérée, les traits de son visage défigurés par la douleur et à moitié inconsciente, Ayumi ne savait plus quoi faire quand soudain quelqu'un intervient.

« Arrête Tensui ! Tu en as déjà assez fait ! » Takehiko alerté par les éclats de voix venait de sortir de la salle.

Tensui relâcha Ayumi avant de la balancer à terre et de bombarder son corps de coups de pieds jusqu'à ce que sa rage soit plus ou moins étanchée. Le corps de la jeune fille se convulsait sous le poids de la douleur tandis que celle-ci serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler sa peine à chacun de ses coups. _Tu n'auras jamais ce privilège, pensa-t-elle._

« Sache que personne ne peut me défier sans en subir les conséquences ! Que cela te serve de leçon ! » Lança-t-il froidement lui jetant un regard plein de mépris et de haine.

« Allons-y Takehiko, ne laissons pas attendre les autres. » Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la salle de réception et rentra.

S'agenouillant près d'Ayumi, Takehiko l'aida à se relever. Mais elle rejeta violemment sa main, se relevant difficilement, son visage saignant de part et d'autre tandis qu'elle se tenait les côtes douloureuses.

« Va donc rejoindre ton maître gentil chien chien ! C'est bien ce que symbolise ton signe après tout ! » Le regard plein de haine, Ayumi sortit du manoir en boitant et prenant appuie sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Adossé contre le mur de l'entrée principale de la demeure Soma, Wataru attendait le retour d'Ayumi.

« Cela fait déjà un moment qu'elle aurait dû revenir… » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Pensif, il leva la tête pour contempler le ciel constellé d'étoile, une brise venant caresser son visage. Il ferma doucement les yeux pour accueillir ce vent bienfaiteur. Ayumi lui avait proposé de passer le nouvel an ensemble et bien qu'il ait eu quelques réticences au début, il accepta finalement heureux de ne pas le passer seul. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était jamais vraiment seul, Ayumi était toujours là pour lui. D'ailleurs il trouvait cela plutôt étrange, elle aurait dû ressentir du dégoût ou même s'éloigner de lui à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait comme les autres, d'autant plus qu'elle était le RAT. Le rat oui…et lui il était le chat. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils aient pu devenir aussi proches ? Ca, il l'ignorait mais cela lui avait semblé très naturel. Détournant son regard du ciel, il laissa échapper un long soupir. _« Mais que faisait-elle donc ? Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. » _Aussitôt pensa-t-il ses mots que la porte principale de la demeure s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ayumi en un bien piètre état.

« Bonsoir Wataru ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre » s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait des plus joyeux.

Cependant, ça ne marchait pas sur Wataru qui aussitôt remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas au vu des nombreuses contusions qu'elle avait au visage, sans parler qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? » l'interrogea Wataru tout en s'approchant, ne lâchant pas son regard des blessures de la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Ca ! J'ai dû peu trop le provoquer, tu me connais. Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des blessures de rien du tout ! » s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant la mine inquiète de son ami. « Bon on y va maintenant ? »

« Oui on y va, mais pas là où tu penses. »

Soudain, le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre se plaça sous ses cuisses de manière à la prendre dans ses bras. Surprise, Ayumi regarda Wataru d'un air interrogateur, puis plus pour cacher son trouble qu'autre chose elle lui lança « Euh…Wataru je sais que je suis très désirable mais tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu trop vite ? Tu passes même le stade des préliminaires là. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel Don Juan. »

Le jeune homme regardant la jeune fille, leva un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension. Puis soudain ses joues se mirent à virer légèrement au rouge.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » répondit le garçon, gêné. « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi imbécile ! Je compte juste te ramener au dojo c'est tout… » S'apercevant du sourire malicieux que lui adressait maintenant Ayumi il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te ramène là-bas parce que c'est le plus près, je vais pas non plus marcher pendant deux heures jusqu'à chez toi avec toi dans mes bras ! »

Ayumi qui le regardait pendant sa tirade avec un grand sourire répondit : « Pourquoi donc tu te justifie ? Je n'ai rien dit moi ! »

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Wataru, détourna son regard du sien puis prit le chemin menant au dojo.

Arrivés à destination, Wataru entra dans l'une des chambres du dojo puis déposa Ayumi sur un futon. « Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer tes blessures. » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, quelque instant plus tard Wataru revint dans la chambre posant une bassine d'eau tiède sur le sol. Trempant une serviette dans le liquide bienfaisant, Wataru commença a panser les blessures sur le visage d'Ayumi sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est de ma faute… » dit-il soudain. « Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de passer le nouvel an avec toi. Du coup, il s'est vengé. »

Le voyant s'affliger ainsi, Ayumi saisit doucement la main du jeune homme le stoppant dans son action. Posant sa main sur sa joue, elle redressa doucement le visage du garçon, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Après tout comme tu l'as dit toi-même c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé. Et puis, il s'est vengé parce que je l'ai provoqué. Alors cesse de te culpabiliser comme ça d'accord ? » Elle lui sourit avec douceur comme pour le rassurer. Très peu convaincu, Wataru tenta de répondre à son sourire du mieux qu'il pu.

« Et puis, se sera bientôt fini. Je suis proche de trouver le moyen de nous sauver tous. »

Haussant un sourcil, Wataru la fixait d'un regard interrogateur. « De quoi tu parles Ayumi ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt et puis… » Elle s'interrompit pour le regarder dans les yeux, déterminée et intimidée à la fois. « Il m'a fait du bien dans un certain sens en me faisant réaliser certaine chose…maintenant je sais que la réponse est oui. »

Wataru se grattant l'arrière de la tête ne comprenait rien à son charabia. _Oui à quoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle parle en langage codé ?_

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire à la… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les lèvres d'Ayumi étaient posées sur les siennes dans un doux et chastes baiser. Les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, Wataru resta là, assis par terre sans réagir. _Mais que s'est-il passé ?_ Ayumi se détacha soudain puis se releva d'un bon, rougissante. « Euh…je…je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Et sans plus attendre, elle quitta le dojo en courant, laissant Wataru toujours aussi paralysé.

« Hein ? J'ai pas tout compris là… » pensa-t-il.

Ah l'aube ! Quel magnifique instant que l'aube, où le soleil entamant sa renaissance inonde le monde de ses rayons aux multiples vertus frappant de bonne humeur quiconque en est baigné…enfin presque.

Dans la maison de Shigure Soma…

Chambre de Kyo : Oh putain !

Chambre de Yuki : Ahhhhhhh MON DIEU !

Défonçant la porte violemment à coup de pied. Kyo Soma, les cheveux ébouriffés, entra en trombe dans la chambre de la souris.

« Sale pervers ! Maniaque ! Détraqué ! Tapette ! Comment t'as pu m'embrasser ! » Hurla-t-il tout en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur le rongeur.

« Moi t'embrasser ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Plutôt embrasser Haru…quoi que…Et puis ce n'est pas moi mais c'est cette Ayumi ! »

« Et bien t'avais qu'à l'en empêcher ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est un rêv…un cauchemar et que je ne peux rien faire puisque je regarde ce qui se passe à travers elle. Et puis, toi qui es si malin, tu n'avais qu'à la repousser ! »

Soupirant, Yuki se massait les tempes tout en se rasseyant sur son lit.

« Bon calmons nous et récapitulons. Tout d'abord, nous faisons tous les deux le même rêve. Ensuite, il semble évident que l'ont revit la vie de deux maudits. Et pour finir, et c'est ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'on a l'impression d'être dans leur corps… »

Relevant la tête vers Kyo, le rat croisait les bras sur son torse ainsi que ses jambes, attendant manifestement une quelconque réaction du chat. Kyo qui faisait les cent pas le long de la chambre pendant le résumé de la souris, s'arrêta une fois qu'elle eut fini puis s'adossa près de la porte, maintenant inexistante, portant son regard sur Yuki.

« Et qu'est ce que t'en conclu ? »

Soupirant, Yuki se retenait de lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie sur son manque de personnalité et de matière grise.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne fait pas ce rêve par hasard et que ce n'est peut-être pas par hasard qu'il n'y ai que nous qui le fassions. D'après ce que m'as dit Haru il n'a pas l'air de faire ce rêve donc il est probable que les autres ne le fassent pas non plus. Et puis, en vue de ce que nous avons aperçu ça doit certainement avoir un rapport avec la malédiction. »

Le rouquin, ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le rat.

« Ouais, ça m'en a tout l'air… » Il croisa les bras sur son buste avant de reprendre, toujours adossé au mur : « Ayumi avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose d'après ce qu'on a pu voir la nuit dernière. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu… » Observa Yuki.

« La preuve en est que la malédiction existe toujours aujourd'hui. Si elle avait vraiment trouvé un moyen de la briser, on ne serait pas maudit… »

« A moins qu'elle ai trouvé un moyen mais qu'elle n'ai pas eu le temps de l'essayer ou qu'on l'ai plutôt empêché. » Ajouta Yuki.

« Tensui… ? »

« Hum… » acquiesça la souri. « D'après ce qu'on a vu, c'était lui le chef des douze. »

« Ouais…et apparemment la violence se transmet de génération en génération. » Remarqua Kyo, la mine sombre.

Yuki ne répondit pas se remémorant le traitement que Tensui avait fait subir à Ayumi. Lui aussi en avait fait les frais avec Akito, le chef actuel de la famille Soma. Vendu par ses propres parents à Akito et inexistant quant aux yeux de son frère, il était enfermé dans une pièce sombre privée de toute lumière et torturé mentalement et physiquement. Akito, n'ayant de cesse de le mettre plus bas que terre, de lui retiré tout espoir, toute confiance en lui. Cependant contrairement à Yuki, Ayumi semblait bien plus forte que lui, se rebellant même contre Tensui dont elle n'avait pas peur à première vue.

« Hey ! Ho! Yuki ! »

Plongé dans ses pensés Yuki n'avait pas remarqué que le chat le fixait déjà depuis un moment attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Répondit-il émergeant de ses songes.

« Je te demandais ce qu'on devait faire ? » Répéta Kyo, se tenant maintenant devant Yuki, un air interrogateur sur son visage.

« Et bien… » Commença Yuki, délaissant son lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Il est certain qu'on continuera à faire ce rêve tant qu'on ne saura pas pourquoi. Je propose donc qu'on commence d'abord par chercher des informations sur Ayumi et Wataru. »

« Ah oui ? Et où comptes-tu trouver ça toi ? » Répliqua Kyo, d'un air narquois.

« Dans la bibliothèque des Soma bien entendu où d'autres à ton avis ? » Soupira Yuki, agacé.

« Mouais c'est une idée… »

« T'en a peut-être une meilleur ? Quoi que j'en doute ! » Rétorqua Yuki, exaspéré par la nonchalance du chat.

Lui jetant un regard noir, le rouquin se dirigea vers la porte avant d'être stoppé par Yuki qui venait de reprendre la parole. Kyo se retourna donc vers la souris attendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Yuki fixait le paysage au dehors les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, tendu et hésitant sur ce qu'il allait dire. « Bon sang…je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie mais si je ne le fais pas ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra trouver un moyen. Je trouve ça tellement humiliant. Allés Yuki, lance toi ! Ce n'est pas ce chat stupide qui va t'impressionner. » Pensait-il.

Il se racla la gorge, fixant toujours le paysage : « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on fasse une trêve jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution pour mettre fin à ce rêve. Ce n'est pas en nous divisant qu'on la trouvera. » Finit-il par dire les poings serrés jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges comme si cela demandait un effort surhumain de prononcer ses paroles.

Un silence pesant suivit pendant un bon moment après les paroles de Yuki avant que Kyo finisse par répondre.

« Ca me va… »

Yuki n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer lorsqu'il entendit les pas du chat s'éloigner dans le couloir. « C'est plutôt bon signe. » Pensa-t-il, détournant son regard de la fenêtre et le posant maintenant sur le couloir.


	5. Chapitre Cinquième, Un Anniversaire haut

ï»¿

**Bonjours à tous ou du moins à ceux qui me lisent ! Comme à chaque fois je tiens à préciser que les personnages de fruit basket sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya sauf bien entendu ceux que j'ai inventé. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres, je m'en étonne moi-même. Personnellement je n'en suis pas satisfaite, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre suivant mettra du temps à venir étant donné que je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances !**

**Nazuna : Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour tes reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment à continuer cette fanfic même si c'est très dur je dois l'avouer. J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que tu continuais à suivre cette histoire, ça me fait chaud au cœur . Merci aussi pour m'avoir rassurer sur le fait que la personnalité des personnages était respectée, j'ai eu du mal avec Haru notamment, d'ailleurs je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. En ce qui concerne ta fanfiction, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu l'écrive, je suis sûre qu'elle serait géniale enfin c'est comme tu veux je ne vais pas t'obliger non plus . Au fait si tu en as déjà écrit j'aimerais aussi beaucoup les lires. Et pour finir, j'ai obtenu mon bac merci de t'en soucier. Encore merci et bisous.**

**J'allais oublier, ce chapitre contient quelques spoilers.**

**Toutes vos reviews seront les bienvenues et hautement appréciées**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IV : Un anniversaire haut en couleur**.

Au lycée, le lendemain…

« Hey ! Machi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« A ton avis qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire dans un lycée Kakerou ? » Soupira l'adolescente à l'encontre de son demi-frère.

« Mis à part draguer des minettes, dormir et draguer des minettes …ben rien. » Passant son bras autour des épaules de sa demi-sœur, Kakerou lui souffla à l'oreille : « Au fait j'ai remarqué que depuis un certain temps Yun-Yun et toi êtes très proches non ? Aller, tu peux le dire à moi quand même, il ne te laisse pas si indifférente que ça n'est-ce pas ? » Un clin d'œil des plus malicieux vint s'ajouter à ses sous-entendus.

Le visage de la jeune fille montait peu à peu au rouge tomate, tandis qu'elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère pour lui donner un coup de poing sur la tête. « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et va en cours pour changer ! » Et sur ce, elle entra dans sa salle de cours après s'être incliner devant Hatsuharu en guise de salut, ce dernier ayant assisté à la scène.

« Hey ! Toi ! » Fit le bœuf interpellant Kakerou, ce dernier s'approcha de lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

« Ouais ? »

« C'est bien toi le vice-président ? »

« Ouais c'est bien moi ! Kakerou Manabé ! Si c'est pour un autographe faudra attendre, il faut que je fasse développer des photos. »

« Autographe ? » Répéta Hatsuharu dans un haussement de sourcil. « Non c'est pas pour ça que je veux te parler. J'aimerais juste savoir si c'est vrai ce que tu disais à Kuragi kun »

« Oh ! Parce que t'espionnes les conversations des autres toi ? »

« Ben oui pourquoi pas ? » Dit-il d'un ton des plus sérieux.

« Hum…toi tu me plais bien ! Et bien pour te répondre, oui ils ont l'air très proche en ce moment. »

« Je vois…Merci. » Hatsuharu entra alors à son tour dans la salle sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part.

**ooOOOoooOOOooo**

Pendant ce temps dans la salle des 3ème D

Yuki et Kyo étaient tous les deux penchés à la fenêtre au fond de la salle à l'écart des autres.

« Après les cours je compte commencer les recherches à la bibliothèque et toi ? » Demanda Yuki au jeune rouquin qui comme lui fixait la cour de l'école.

« Je vais faire un tour chez mon…notre maître et lui poser des questions à propos du dojo. J'ai remarqué que le dojo où Wataru et Ayumi étaient, se situe au même endroit que celui du maître. »

« Hum…oui c'est un début, ça pourrait même nous être très utile. Par contre fait en sorte de ne pas attirer ses soupçons. Il ne faut mêler personne à cela. »

« Tant fait par pour ça et laisse moi faire. » Répondit le chat agacé.

A l'autre bout de la salle trois jeunes filles étaient en train de les observer discrètement.

« Oï ! Tohru, je ne savais pas que le Prince et Kyon-kyon s'entendaient mieux en ce moment. Qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? »

Tohru qui était aussi surprise que son amie ne sue quoi répondre. _C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent mieux depuis ce matin. Ils ne s'étaient ni insultés, ni battus et en plus de cela ils ne s'étaient même pas jetés des regards noirs. Même si c'est plutôt une bonne chose, c'est tout de même étrange. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop grave._

« Tohru ? Tohru ? » L'appela Saki.

Sortie de ses pensés la jeune fille tourna la tête vers ses amies qui la fixaient, inquiètes.

« Euh…je ne sais pas. » Finit-elle par répondre « Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ». La jeune fille esquissa alors un sourire radieux à ses deux amies.

« Ouais, pourvu que ça dure » lança Arisa.

« Hum…leurs ondes… »

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'elles ont leurs ondes Hanajima ? »

« On le saura bien assez tôt. » Quelque chose va arriver qui bouleversera la vie de plusieurs personnes. Espérons que se sera dans le bon sens.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

« Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Il n'y a rien dans ce putain de bouquin ! » S'énerva la jeune fille tout en lançant le livre à travers la chambre. _Bon sang ! Et dire qu' au moment où je croyais m'approcher du but, ça m'échappe encore une fois. Quoi que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à grand chose de ce livre. Après tout, ça aurait été trop facile si j'avais découvert quelque chose de déterminant dans un livre qui était exposé au regard de tous dans cette bibliothèque. Non…s'il y a une solution, elle doit se trouver dans un endroit où personne ne serait en mesure de la trouver. _La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

« Rin, est ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu tombé quelque chose ? » Demanda une voix étouffée à travers la porte.

« Ca va Kagura ! Ce n'est rien… »

Une fois, qu'elle entendit les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, Rin se leva puis ramassa le livre qu'elle avait lancé un instant plus tôt. Bon…Etant donné que ce livre ne m'est d'aucune utilité je ferais mieux de l'apporter à la bibliothèque. Et sur ce elle sortit de sa chambre.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

Dans la bibliothèque appartenant au Soma, Yuki marchait à travers les rayons à la recherche d'un quelconque ouvrage ayant un rapport avec l'histoire de la famille Soma.

Après deux heures passées dans la bibliothèque à se balader de rayon en rayon, Yuki s'effondra sur une chaise au fond de la salle, le front contre la table.

_« J'ai mal aux jambes à forces d'être resté debout tout ce temps. En plus de ça, il n'y a rien qui puisse nous être utile ici. C'est tout de même un comble de ne rien trouver sur les Soma dans une bibliothèque qui leur appartient. » _Soupirant, Yuki ferma les yeux tout en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se massant la nuque. Après quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux puis son regard tomba sur une personne qui lui était connue. _Tiens qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, se demanda-t-il_. Le rat se leva alors doucement veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, puis il se dirigea discrètement à l'avant de la bibliothèque pour se cacher derrière un rayon, afin de savoir ce que cette personne faisait là.

La jeune fille qui était au comptoir de la bibliothèque n'était autre que Rin qui venait rapporter le livre qu'elle avait emprunté.

« Tenez » fit-elle à l'adresse du bibliothécaire tandis qu'elle lui tendait le livre.

« J'espère que ce livre vous a été d'une quelconque utilité mademoiselle » demanda le vieil homme tout en prenant le livre que lui tendait la jeune fille.

« A vrai dire, pas la moindre. » Répondit Rin avant de saluer le bibliothécaire et de partir.

Yuki, qui avait assisté à tout l'entretiens – si on pouvait appeler ça un entretien- sorti du rayon où il s'était cacher puis se dirigea en direction du comptoir.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur…Pourrais-je savoir quel est le livre que cette jeune fille a emprunté ? » Demanda poliment la souris.

Le vieil homme leva doucement la tête vers Yuki lui esquissant un sourire des plus aimable. « Mais bien sûr jeune homme » Répondit-il ramenant ses lunettes au bout de son nez tandis qu'il se saisissait du livre pour en lire le titre. « Voyons voir…hum…oui…**L'histoire des Soma et de leurs ancêtres**…Cette jeune fille avait l'air grandement intéressé lorsqu'elle l'avait emprunté. » Reprit le bibliothécaire tout en retirant ses lunettes d'un geste du poignet puis en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur Yuki. « C'est comme si ce livre allait lui sauver la vie si je puis dire. »

Yuki qui écoutait attentivement le vieil homme fut troublé par ces révélations. Alors comme ça, elle aussi cherchait quelque chose sur les ancêtres des Soma ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle faisait également le même rêve ? Secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche pour se remettre les idées en place, le Prince reporta son attention sur le bibliothécaire lui adressant un sourire poli.

« J'aimerais également emprunter ce livre. »

« Mais certainement jeune homme. J'espère qu'il vous portera plus chance qu'à cette jeune fille. »

« Oui, moi aussi » pensa Yuki.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

« Merci, Shishio d'avoir bien voulu me recevoir. » Tandis que Yuki était allé faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, Kyo, lui, était aller rendre visite à Kazuma Soma son maître en art martiaux et père adoptif par la même occasion. Assis à une petite table dans le salon, les jambes ramenées sous les fesses, le maître et le disciple prenaient le thé.

« Mais ce n'est rien ! Tu n'as pas à me remercier Kyo. Tu sais très bien que tu es ici chez toi. » Répondit Kazuma un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. « Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

Kyo fixa un bon moment sa tasse de thé, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

« Et bien…cela va vous paraître étrange mais… » Il s'arrêta un instant, relevant la tête vers son maître. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé d'un certain Wataru ? »

Déposant doucement la tasse de thé qu'il buvait à l'instant, Kazuma regarda son disciple d'un air des plus surpris et interrogateur. « Veux-tu parler de Wataru Soma ? »

A l'entente du nom « Wataru » Kyo serra d'avantage ses poings comme si ses derniers pouvait absorber tout ce flot d'excitation et d'angoisse qui le submergeait à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Comme pour ne pas rompre le mystérieux silence qui s'était établi au risque de voir disparaître une chance de faire la lumière sur la vérité, Kyo acquiesça fixant son maître avec appréhension.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as su qu'il avait existé mais c'est très curieux. » Répondit Kazuma, posant maintenant un regard intrigué sur celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme un fils.

« En quoi est-ce curieux Shishio ? » Demanda le chat.

« Et bien mise à part le fait que l'acte de propriété le qualifie comme détenteur du dojo, il n'y a rien qui prouve qu'il a un jour existé… »

Après un long silence qui suivit cette révélation, le maître en art martiaux reprit.

« Je me demande bien comment tu as pu découvrir son existence. »

« Hum… vous ne pouvez donc pas m'aider. » Dit Kyo, un vague sentiment de déception perceptible dans sa voix.

« Peut-être que si…peut-être que non… » Sur ce, Kazuma se leva puis quitta le salon pour se diriger vers une porte derrière lui, le menant à une autre pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec à la main un petit carnet vieux, aux pages jaunies par le temps et à la couverture brune décrépite aux fils des années.

Il se rassit face à son disciple puis déposa le carnet sur la table, le faisant doucement glisser en direction de Kyo.

« Cela appartenait à Wataru. Il y a quelques années je l'ai trouvé par hasard caché sous le planché dans l'une des pièces du dojo. » Répondit Kazuma à sa question silencieuse.

« Et vous l'avez lu ? » Demanda Kyo, ses yeux de rubis, fixés sur le carnet.

« Je l'ai parcouru oui…Et d'après ce que j'ai pu en lire Wataru n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait parler de lui, même dans son journal. La seule chose que j'ai apprise de lui est qu'il était maudit par l'esprit du chat. » Il s'interrompit pour regarder Kyo, celui-ci ayant tressaillit à sa dernière phrase. « J'ai l'impression que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kyo acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête sans dire un mot.

« Kyo que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi veux-tu des informations à propos de Wataru Soma ? Et comment as-tu su qu'il existait et qu'il était possédé par l'esprit du chat ? » Demanda Kazuma, l'inquiétude et la surprise se mêlant à sa voix.

Kyo se leva tout en se saisissant du livre. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné et merci pour les précieuses informations que vous m'avez donné. » Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Kyo le salua en penchant la tête ainsi que son buste en signe de respect puis partit laissant un Kazuma des plus interloqués.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

Le soir même, chez Shiguré Soma dans la chambre de Yuki Soma…

Kyo était adossé à la porte nouvellement remplacée, les bras croisés et les yeux posés sur la souris. « Alors t'as pu trouver quelque chose ? »

Yuki qui était assis à son bureau, son regard balayant les pages du livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque l'après-midi même, se tourna vers Kyo, un bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Et bien… oui et non…En fait tout ce qui est d'elle dans ce bouquin c'est qu'elle a vécu en dehors des Soma et plus précisément chez Hayato Soma… »

« Chez un soma ? Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça… » l'interrompit Kyo d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je te ferais remarquer que c'est pareil pour toi. » Répliqua froidement Yuki. « Enfin bref…je reprends…c'était aussi une artiste peintre puis un jour elle a quitté le pays sans plus jamais donné signe de vie…d'ailleurs la date de sa mort est inconnue c'est comme si elle avait tout bonnement disparue. C'est tout ce que nous apprend ce livre sur Ayumi. » Après un bref moment de silence Yuki demanda « Et toi alors ? T'as pu te renseigner à propos du dojo ? »

Kyo toujours adossé à la porte, fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant à ce que Kazuma lui avait appris quelques temps plus tôt.

« En fait » commença-t-il. « C'est plutôt étrange…c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Yuki étonné, haussant un sourcil.

« D'après maître Kazuma, s'il n'y avait pas l'acte de propriété du dojo, personne n'aurait jamais su qu'il existait. Enfin presque… » finit-il, sortant un petit carnet de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Selon lui, se serait une sorte de journal qu'aurait tenu Wataru. Mais apparemment il ne parle pas vraiment de lui. »

« Je vois…Et où maître Kazuma l'a-t-il trouvé ? »

« Il l'a trouvé sous le planché dans l'une des chambres du dojo. »

« Hum…Intéressant » dit Yuki pensif, tenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index.

« Ah ouais ? En quoi ? »

« Et bien…s'il a caché ce carnet c'est qu'il avait une quelconque importance. A moins qu'il ne parle de chose personnelle le concernant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait eu le besoin de le cacher d'autant plus qu'il était seul au dojo. A moins qu'il n'y ai autre chose. »

« Mouais…de toute manière je compte commencer la lecture demain…on verra bien. Bon je suis vanné, j'vais me coucher. » Après avoir bailler un long moment et s'être étiré de tout son long, Kyo quitta la chambre de la souris sans plus rien ajouté.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

Près d'une semaine passèrent pendant laquelle Yuki et Kyo rêvait de Wataru et d'Ayumi sans parvenir à trouver un moyen d'y mettre un terme ou bien d'en savoir plus à propos de ces maudits. De plus, les rêves qu'ils faisaient récemment étaient des plus vagues possibles, ne montrant que quelques instants de la vie quotidienne de leurs deux ancêtres. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, Kyo en lisant le carnet laissé par Wataru s'était aperçu que plusieurs pages avait été arraché sans doute par Wataru lui-même. Tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir c'est que Wataru avait arrêté d'écrire une semaine avant son enfermement, ce qui signifiait que Ayumi malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard comme lui et Yuki avait pu le voir à travers son baiser n'avait pu rien y faire.

Lycée Unabara, local du conseil des étudiants…

« Allés Machi, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! » Soupira Kakeru, assis sur une chaise, ses jambes croisés sur la table.

« T'en vouloir pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki qui venait de rentrer.

« Et bien… » Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que déjà Machi lui lança un regard noir, le dissuadant d'aller plus loin.

Kakeru attendit alors que la jeune fille se remette à ranger une pile de feuille avant de se lever discrètement et de se diriger vers Yuki.

« C'est son anniversaire demain et je l'ai malencontreusement dit tout haut au moment où je l'accompagnais dans sa classe » murmura Kakeru d'un air faussement désolé.

« Dis plutôt que c'était prémédité et que tu l'as crié ou hurler pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. » Soupira Yuki. « Pas étonnant que Machi t'en veuille. »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Alors que je fais ça pour aider ma petite sœur ! » S'écria Kakeru, faussement outragé par de telles accusations.

L'image d'Ayamé surgit soudain dans l'esprit de Yuki. Il est probable qu'il aurait fait la même chose, pensa Yuki, mais en plus énorme cela va de soi. Il imagina alors Ayamé faisant distribuer des tracts par Miné à tout le lycée dans lesquels seraient inscrit : « Un rendez-vous avec le prince Yuki pour toutes les jeunes filles en fleurs, prière de venir s'adresser au seul roi qui hante vos nuits : Ayamé Soma. » Ou bien alors faisant agiter à Miné des banderoles « mon petit frère Yuki fête son anniversaire » ponctué par son célèbre et néanmoins bruyant rire j'ai nommé le HAHAHAHAHAHA ( voir l'anime en VO ). Secouant légèrement la tête pour effacer ses horribles pensées, Yuki se tourna vers un Kakeru au sourire des plus lumineux sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

« Je te remercie Yun-Yun ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Répondit Yuki déboussolé.

« Pour aller avec Machi dans une galerie d'art voyons ! » Soupira-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais dis ça moi ! » Répliqua Yuki complètement paniqué.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as répondu exactement « hum » quand je te l'ai demandé »

« Ah ! » _J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas du faire attention à ce qu'il me disait. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne peux tout de même pas refuser_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne serez pas seuls. Deux de ses camarades de classe seront là aussi. Tu les connais bien, je crois même que se sont tes cousins, Momiji et Hatsuharu Soma si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Momiji et Hatsuharu ? » Répéta le Prince des plus surpris.

« Oui. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ma douce et innocente petite sœur entre les mains d'un tel pervers ! » S'offusqua Kakeru en plaquant les mains sur ses joues.

Une veine apparaissant subitement sur sa tempe, Yuki serra les poings essayant de contrôler ses nerfs.

« C'est moi le pervers en question ? Qui est ce qui n'arrête pas de parler de **ça **à tout bout de champs ? »

« De sexe Yun-Yun, oui de sexe tu peux bien le dire tu sais, c'est un mot qui existe bel et bien dans le dictionnaire. » L'interrompit-il secouant la tête, exaspéré par le tabou que la souris semble imposé aux choses naturelles de la vie.

Ne relevant pas sa remarque Yuki poursuivit sur sa lancé : « Et puis Machi douce… » Le souvenir de la jeune fille essayant de l'attaquer physiquement après qu'il ait découvert qu'elle avait bricolé en marque page la feuille d'érable qu'il lui avait offerte lui vint en mémoire lui tirant un sourire aux lèvres. _Machi est vraiment mignonne quand elle s'énerve pensa-t-il_. _Tiens ça me donne une idée._

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais pourquoi l'emmener dans une galerie d'art pour son anniversaire ? » Demanda Yuki perplexe.

« Oh, ça ? Et bien, c'est Hatsuharu san qui en a eu l'idée. Ce mec est vraiment trop cool ! Il a la classe ! » Dit-il rêveur.

« Hatsuharu… ? Mais, au fait pourquoi est ce que tu ne viens pas toi ? C'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur après tout. »

« Et bien, en fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire donc je ne serais pas là… » Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

« J'hallucine… » Soupira Yuki.

« T'en fais pas, tu te débrouilleras très bien. Bon moi je vais faire un petit somme. » Et sur ce, il s'écroula à même le sol dans un ronflement à en faire réveiller les morts.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

« YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » s'écria un jeune garçon blond se jetant sur son dos.

« Momiji…combien de fois devra-t-on te dire de cesser de sauter sur les gens comme ça par surprise ! Tu aurais pu heurter une fille… » Soupira Yuki exaspéré se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de son cousin.

« Rho ce que tu peux être rabat-joie on dirait Hatori. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te trouver » Dit-il claquant ses mains de bonheur, un sourire illuminant son joli visage encore enfantin pour son âge. « Dis, tu vas venir aussi n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh…Tu veux dire à la galerie d'art ? Oui je viens aussi. »

« YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! On va bien s'amuser avec Machi kun ! Oh… » Momiji s'interrompit un instant en voyant une horde de garçon courant en sa direction. « Désolé Yuki…il va falloir que j'y aille. Je suis la souris » dit-il dans un clin d'œil, avant de recommencer à courir. « On se revoit demain Yun-yun ! » Cria-t-il au loin, lui faisant un signe d'au revoir.

« Et bien ça promet. » Soupira Yuki.

**ooOOOooOOOoo**

L'après-midi suivant, Yuki attendait les autres devant la galerie d'art. Soudain, il entendit crier son prénom au loin.

« YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Momiji arrivait vers lui, traînant derrière lui une pauvre Machi des plus tendue, Hatsuharu les suivant les mains dans les poches avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

_Tiens…remarqua Yuki une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à sa hauteur, elle a pensé à se changer cette fois._ En effet, contrairement à la fois précédente où Machi était venue dans l'uniforme du lycée à un rendez-vous que s'était donné le petit groupe du conseil des étudiants, la jeune fille était vêtue aujourd'hui d'une longue jupe grise évasée lui arrivant au-dessous des genoux et d'un pull en coton maillé de couleur sombre. Des vêtements simples en somme, aussi simple que la jeune fille qui les portait ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle.

Yuki l'observa un long moment sans dire un mot, l'air pensif. Il s'attarda sur les traits fins de son visage pourtant froid ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, indifférent et distant. Yuki se surpris a penser à la voir sourire, d'un sourire qui illuminerait ce visage dénué de tout sentiment le rendant plus joli encore.

« Yuki ? »

« Comment ? » Fit-il sortant peu à peu de sa rêverie.

« Est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Hatsuharu légèrement inquiet.

« Euh…oui. Mais…où sont passés Momiji et Machi ? » Dit Yuki les cherchant des yeux.

Hatsuharu pointa alors du doigt en direction de la galerie.

« Pauvre Machi… » se dit la souris.

Momiji la prenant par la main, menait la jeune fille aux quatre coins de la galerie s'extasiant et sautillant à chaque fois qu'il voyait une œuvre d'art. Soupirant, Yuki entra à son tour suivit de près par son cousin.

La galerie était assez vaste, quelques sculptures et statues étaient disposées le long de l'allée principale, ainsi que des tableaux de peintres connus et méconnus ornant ses murs blancs procurant une lumière quasi surnaturelle venant s'ajouter aux mystères des œuvres anciennes.

« Dis moi Haru… » commença Yuki en suivant des yeux Momiji et Machi. « Kakeru m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais choisi d'aller dans une galerie d'art pour l'anniversaire de Machi. »

« Oui. » Répondit simplement son cousin.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les mains dans les poches, Hatsuharu fixait Machi. « En fait, j'en ai eu l'idée après un cours d'histoire. Notre prof nous parlait des peintres du dix-septième siècle je crois…ou peut-être du seizième…arf je m'en souviens plus… »

« Tu devais être encore dans la lune comme toujours. » Soupira Yuki.

« Mouais…toujours est-il que Machi avait l'air intéressée. Entre nous, c'est bien la première fois que je la voyais montrer un quelconque intérêt pour quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire toi et Momiji n'êtes pas si proche d'elle non ? »

« Peut-être pas nous mais… » Haru détourna son regard de la jeune fille pour le poser sur Yuki. « Toi oui… »

Yuki détourna la tête pour cacher son trouble. « Nous travaillons tous les deux au sein du conseil c'est assez normal. »

« Oui bien sûr… »Répondit Haru, un sourire des plus équivoque aux lèvres.

Yuki jeta un regard noir à son cousin avant de se diriger vers Machi qui s'était arrêté devant un tableau, l'air complètement absorbé dans sa contemplation ce qui fit naitre un léger sourire à la souris.

« Cette toile à l'air de te plaire dis-moi. » Dit-il regardant à son tour le tableau représentant une jeune fille assise sous un cerisier au bord d'un lac, contemplant d'un regard lointain l'horizon parsemé d'étoiles.

Machi sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu approché. Reprenant contenance, elle s'adressa à lui sans pour autant le regarder : « Elle est différente de toutes les autres. »Dit-elle simplement de son habituel ton monotone.

« Vraiment ? Et à quoi le vois-tu ? » Demanda Yuki intrigué.

« Je le sens c'est tout. » Répondit-elle toujours aussi taciturne.

« Et bien ce peintre qu'est… » la souris s'interrompit pour se pencher afin de lire le nom au bas du tableau effleurant par la même occasion la joue de la jeune fille, cette dernière se sentant alors parcourue par un léger frisson. « Imuya Amos doit être un très grand artiste pour avoir réussit a attirer sur son œuvre les belles prunelles de mademoiselle Machi Kuragi. » Dit-il d'un sourire malicieux.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, détournant la tête, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

« Tiens…c'est original comme signature, son non est gravé sur la tige d'un perce-neige. » Remarqua Yuki avant de se redresser ôtant à la jeune fille un léger soupir de soulagement, embarrassée par la soudaine proximité du Prince. C'était sans compter l'humeur plutôt taquine de Yuki, qui se pencha à nouveau soudainement tournant son visage vers celui de Machi, quelques centimètre les séparant maintenant l'un de l'autre.

« Alors est ce que mademoiselle Kuragi apprécie sa journée d'anniversaire ? » Demanda-t-il dans un sourire qui aurait fait défaillir plus d'une fille.

La jeune fille se crispa par cette soudaine proximité, son visage prenant maintenant une teinte écarlate.

« C'est une journée comme les autres. »Dit-elle en essayant de se reprendre, s'écartant du Prince avant de le frapper doucement du poing sur la tête. « Et ne m'appelle plus mademoiselle. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Yuki la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Cette fille pouvait vraiment être surprenante parfois. Elle était vraiment différente des autres. D'autant plus qu'elle ne l'idolâtrait pas comme les filles du lycée le faisaient avec lui. Elle ne le considérait même pas comme un prince mais comme quelqu'un étant « à coté de ses pompes » comme il l'avait un jour surprise à dire à son fan club. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Une fois la visite terminée et qui parue durer une éternité pour la pauvre Machi que Momiji n'avait pas quitté de la journée durant, Yuki se proposa de raccompagner la jeune fille chez elle. Arrivée devant l'immeuble où logeait l'adolescente, Yuki sorti de sa poche une petite boite bleue marine ornée d'un ruban d'un bleu plus clair.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer dans du papier cadeau, cependant j'espère que ça te plaira. » Dit-il en lui tendant la boite.

Machi regardait la boite comme si cela avait été un objet extraterrestre, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Devant l'habituel silence de la jeune fille où il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait penser, Yuki en déduit que ce présent ne devait peut-être pas être à son goût.

« Bien entendu, si tu n'en veux pas je peux toujours le rapporter. » Dit-il s'apprêtant a ranger la boite dans sa poche.

La jeune fille l'a lui arracha maladroitement des mains, les joues en feu. Yuki sourit devant son attitude presque enfantine avant d'ajouter : « Tu peux l'ouvrir tu sais. »

Machi s'exécuta, défaisant le ruban sans peine étant déjà à moitié défait connaissant l'habileté du prince quant à ce qui touchait aux travaux manuels, notamment le pliage de papier le plus simple ou alors de faire un ruban. La jeune fille ouvrit la boite pour y découvrir une chaîne en argent où pendait un médaillon de couleur rubis en forme de feuille d'érable. Machi le regarda un long moment, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

« Vu que tu avais gardé la feuille d'érable que je t'avais offerte et que tu en as fait un signet, je me suis dit que tu avais du l'aimer. »

Le teint de la jeune fille devint alors cramoisi au souvenir de cet événement. Yuki se pencha alors vers elle, posant doucement la main sur la tête de l'adolescente la frottant affectueusement comme on l'aurait fait à une enfant.

« Bon anniversaire Machi. » Dit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement ce qui valu à la jeune fille de rougir encore plus ou du moins si on pouvait faire plus rouge. Et sur ce, le Prince partit laissant derrière lui une Machi des plus déroutée.


End file.
